kestrelislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Silver
Silver is a paleRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 2, Page 38, ivory-featheredRevealed in Outcast, Chapter 11, Page 181 male Barn OwlRevealed in Rise of Evil, character list with nearlyRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 1, Page 29 pure white feathers with a few brown feathers on the edge of his facial disc, a peach-coloured beakRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 2, Page 39, powerful talonsRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 14, Page 165, extremely unusual turquoise eyes, and a clear gaze. History Rise of Evil Silver is first introduced when Kai and Falco go to visit him in his hollow. Silver talks to them for a bit, until it's time to go to the flock meeting. He tries to get his brother, Screech, to go with them, but Screech refuses angrily. After the meeting, Silver and his friends go and hang out in a cave. The next morning, Silver awakes and sees Claw, Falco, and Kai huddled up together, still sleeping. Silver is one of the very few birds awake that morning as the sun hadn't even risen yet. Silver goes hunting and catches a mouse, before flying through the forest where he lives. Screech sees him and makes fun of his catch, but Silver ignores him and goes back to their hollow. Silver dozes off, and has a dream where he is told a prophecy: Fire, dreams, earth, water, ice, thunder, venom, and shadows. Eight will rise and delay the darkest moments to occur. They must be found before the coldest winter! During the meeting where Chestnut becomes a Commander, Kai sees Silver sat in the thicket with the other trainees. Kai sees Silver again later, training with Chase near Grey Heron's Lake. After Kai awakes from his nightmare, Falco suggests that he tells Silver about it. It is revealed Kai does as Falco suggested, because Silver told Falco about the dream later on. Silver considers Kai's dream to be something to take seriously. Silver later helps Falco and Claw convince Kai that they must go on a journey because of his dream. After a lot of convincing, Kai decides to embark on the journey with his friends. After Falco is saved by Blyana in the first part of the journey, Silver asks Blyana a lot of questions about the Flame Birds, probably because he thinks or even knows the prophecy from his dream was about the Flame Birds. Blyana answers most of his questions. When the Razor Talons find the cave they're hiding in with Blyana, Silver helps them escape by attacking Ember. When Kai gets blown away by the strong winds while flying over Owls' Meadow, Silver is the one to try and help him. Later on, Silver barges into the cave they're staying in, and announces that he saw Blyana get captured by Razor Talons. After the four friends calm down, they begin to share the two mice that Silver caught between them. The next day, Silver, Claw, Falco, and Kai continue flying. When they get closer to the Dry Mountains, a patrol of Razor Talons begin to chase them. Ember is the bird that chases Silver, but Silver escapes. Silver is later revealed to be hiding in a tiny and dark crevice, hiding from Ember. Once he's sure that she's gone, he goes to sleep. He has a vision of being in the Dry Mountains with eagles surrounding him and Falco, taunting and shouting at them. Silver sees Falco move away from him in the vision, and then all Silver sees are pools of blood surrounding him - this may be a vision about Claw's death, which occurs later on. After that, he receives another prophecy relating to the first one: A dark future is coming, and only eight can delay it. Once Silver awakes from the dream, he goes hunting and flies to Sur's Cliff, where Falco is waiting for him. Both Silver and Falco quickly go hunting, and eat in the cave Falco was hiding in. Silver then tells Falco that he thinks Kai and Claw were captured. Falco gets angry and he and Silver go to the Dry Mountains to rescue the two American Kestrels. Silver is next seen in the Dry Mountains, next to the Meetingrock whilst surrounded by Razor Talons. Silver stands whilst Griffyth speaks to Falco, saying that Falco must kill Flick in order to save his friends. Silver watches in horror as Falco does as Griffyth says, but instead of killing Flick, Falco accidentally kills Claw. He then flies out of the Dry Mountains with Falco and Kai, preventing the two from harming each other by pushing them both away from each other. Silver finds a good place for them to rest for the night at the Annual Group Gathering Place. Wayde mentions Silver to Griffyth, saying that he thinks the Barn Owl may be a Flame Bird. When the Razor Talon patrol tries to re-capture them to take them back to Griffyth, Silver attacks Sorpant. Kai next sees Silver struggling to escape from Sorpant, who has the Barn Owl held in his beak. The three are taken back to the mountains by the Razor Talons after they accept their defeat. Kai sees Silver and Falco nod, accepting Griffyth's offer and so becoming Razor Talons. Thunder later tells Kai that Silver and Falco are safe and have flown back to Kestrel Island. Silver is next seen when Kai lands on Kestrel Island. Silver leaps out of his hollow after Screech confronts Pere for speaking to Kai, who he calls a 'traitor'. Silver and Screech take Pere and Kai to Leader's Ledge, and Conrad orders Screech and Silver to sit in the thicket below. Silver is seen again after Kai's exiled, not believing what he'd just witnessed. Silver feels guilt within him as he watches Conrad push Pere over and pin him down, threatening the Peregrine Falcon. Silver continues to watch as Conrad forces Pere to step down from his rank as second-in-command before Falco is made the new one. Silver's eyes widen, and Silver mentions that Falco had only been made a fighter a few days ago, and there was no way he had the experience for such a rank. Silver is last seen in the epilogue, where he flies up to Falco who is walking along a cliff. He asks Falco who he's talking to, and when Falco tells Silver about The Stranger, Silver tells him that no one is there and that he should probably go and see Mayang before he flies off. Outcast During the Annual Group Gathering, Kai searches for Silver so he can try and get the Barn Owl to side with the Jungle Flock, as they are trying to get all of the Flame Birds to ally with them. He eventually finds Silver and talks to him and is able to convince the owl to join the Jungle Flock. The next day, Silver is seen helping sharpen and make spears for the upcoming battle against the tigers and toucans. Once the Razor Talons enter the clearing to help the Jungle Flock - as Jaye and Bluebell had made a deal with Kenyotah - Silver states that he needs to cough up a pellet and goes out of the clearing to do so. However, Silver is not seen throughout the battle. After the battle, that evening, Kai discovers Silver sat in the Trainee Hollow. Silver explains that he saw what was going to happen to the Flame Birds after the battle and so hid somewhere so that he wouldn't be taken by them. When the Junglebirds are attacking the Razor Talons in the Dry Mountains to take back Kai, Conny, and the captured Flame Birds, Silver is seen attacking a Harris Hawk. He manages to knock his opponent out, and as he does so he sees Marsha following after Sorpant; he decides to follow her and the Secretary Bird, but before he can catch up, he is attacked by Griffyth. Griffyth then captures Silver and takes him to where the other captured Flame Birds are. Once all eight Flame Birds are in the same cave as each other, their powers begin to work. Silver attacks the Razor Talons in the cave with the help of Marsha and Sorpant. Silver is at Eight Rocks when the Flame Birds are having their first meeting as a flock. The Flame's Return Coming soon... Family Brother: ScreechRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 1, Page 28 - Living (As of Outcast) Gallery Silver illustration remake.png|Illustration from Rise of Evil, Chapter 2 References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Major Characters Category:The Kestrel Islanders Category:The Razor Talons Category:Trainees Category:Hunters Category:Rise of Evil Characters Category:Owls Category:Main Characters Category:Outcast Characters Category:The Flame Birds Category:The Jungle Flock Category:The Flame's Return Characters Category:Fighters